Sickness
by death.lust
Summary: Gatomon se acuerda de Wizardmon y se "enferma" por acordarse de el


Gatomon se sintio culpable de la muerte de Wizardmon desde que volvimos del Digimundo..  
Según los chicos,ella andaba bastante triste y no se la notaba alegre como lo es ella,se la notaba sin animos y me preocupaba si ella podría

acceder a una solución incorrecta,ya sea el suicidio o lo que sea..  
Siempre la intente animar,pero era un desastre..parecía un emo! en cima a mi también me agarraba el bajonaso ,ya que yo también sentía que

era mi culpa,pero mi hermano Tai siempre trataba de animarme y lo lograba..  
Un día,cuando estaba con los demás DigiElegidos,el reapareció como un fantasma..esa noche Gatomon no paro de llorar y de seguir diciendo

"ESTO ES MI CULPA"..  
La tristesa era tan profunda,que había días que me hacía perder la paciencia y llegaba a gritarle o a ser severamente fría con ella..ya no

sabía que hacer..  
Que psicologo analizaría el estima de un gato? Nadie..ya no sabía que hacer con ella,así que le pedí ayuda a mi hermano ,y al resto de los

chicos..

Vamos Gatomon,quiero verte contenta como lo estas siempre ahí provocandome celos con Patamon!!-Decía V-mon para animarla-Dale che,up!  
Cuántas veces más les tengo que decir que me dejen sola,eh? Quiero meditar!-Gritó Gatomon

Así que bueno,como yo no sabía que hacer,le hice caso y la deje sola..por 1 semana.  
Estaba en el balcón,día y noche,trataba de averiguar que le pasaba,pero cuando Agumon entraba siempre recibía tremenda trompada de parte de

Gatomon..

Esta loca,loca,loca,como todos los gatos!!-Dice Agumon-Che y si la dejamos en el parque Centenario?Hará amigos Gatos y será Feliz...-Decía

Tai.  
Que hermano más bobo que tengo,yo sé que algún día se le dará por salir de ahí..-Decía Kari,un poro preocupada.

Pasaron 2 semanas,y Kari decidió ir a ver que pasaba...

Gatomon..ya está?-Pregunta Kari-Supongo que sí,la verdad que parecía una emo boluda haciendo tremendo escándalo,gracias igual por respetar mi

espacio-Respondía Gatomon

Hikari la abraza,le da un beso y se van a dormir.  
Esa noche,Gatomon no pudo dormir,así que decidio ir a la ventana a tomar un poco de aire,y miró la luna que estaba bien llena,y las

estrellas..

Ah,que lindo debe ser tener a alguien con quien disfrutar este hermoso paisaje-Pensaba Gatomon

En esas,escucha que alguien abré la puerta,inmediatamente se pone como muñeco inmovil..era la madre,que quería ver como estaban sus hijitos..

Mm..este peluche de Kari esta sucio,mejor lo pondré en el cesto!!-Decía la madre.

La manda hasta el cesto,donde estaba toda la ropa sucia y el lavarropas.

Qué loca!!Me dijo SUCIA!!!Que le pasa!! yo se lo voy a contar a Kari!! yy yyy...-Relinchaba Gatomon.

Esa..no es la Gatomon que conocí-Gatomon se da vuelta y-Gatomon se lo mucho que me has extrañado,así que vine a verte!-Dice Wizardmon

Inmeditamente rompe en llanto y decide abrazar a Wizardmon,pero este niega su abrazo

Que pasa?? No ves que estoy rompienso en llanto por vos y que te extraño mucho,y que no paré de llorar y llorar estuve así por casi 1 mes por

vos y me haces esto?!-Dice en pleno llanto Gatomon.  
Gatomon,yo lo sé todo..se que me extrañas,pero vos no sos así! Estuviste actuando de una manera muy egoista,muy pesimista que no querías

afrontar las cosas...esa no es la Gatomon que yo conocí,estas muy renegada-Responde Wizardmon  
Y como no queres que este renegada,si perdí al mejor amigo que un Digimon como yo pudo haber tenido...-Dice Gatomon  
Tienes que superarlo, paso hace años,y ya no quiero que te pongas mal por mi,porque vos no así,aprendiste a ponerte bien

siempre,mira todo el tiempo que pasó y no tuviste ningún drama,yo quiero que estes así Gatomon,yo te estaré viendo siempre,yo te estaré

cuidando siempre,en tu corazón,ya seas Angewomon o Holydramon o lo que sea,yo siempre estaré allí Gatomon para que sigas adelante y no te

rindas jamás !!-Responde Wizardmon  
Y por que?Ni si quiera te siento..-Dice Gatomon-No necesariamente hace falta que me sientas,me tendrás presente en tus buenos recuerdos,pero

no en los malos,acordate de eso Gatomon..  
Ahora me darías un abrazo?-Responde Gatomon-Pienso que un abrazo es poco para alguien como vos..

Se le acerca a la frente y le da un besito,y luego le hace una caricia en su cara.

Esto es para que lo tengas eternamente en tu memoria así no te deprimis más Gatomon,porque yo también te kiero mucho...-Dice Wizardmon,y se

va retirando  
Mi corazon...later bastante fuerte..-Dice en su interior Gatomon-Ahh Wizardmon gracias por lo de recién,siempre te recordaré como ese amigo

que me quiso todo el tiempo y me cuidó..gracias Wizardmon..te amo!-Dice Gatomon en pleno llanto,y se desmaya

Al día siguiente,encuentro a Gatomon en el piso,cerca de la ropa sucia..

Qué pasó Gatomon?Por que estas acá?-Pregunto-Eh..?Ya es de día?-Pregunta Gatomon  
Si,ya es de día..vení para el cuarto que sino mamá...

Y fue así como Gatomon le prometio en su interior que no se iba a poner nuncas mas mal por el,que lo recordará en sus buenos momentos,y que

nunca olvidará ese momento tan dulce y especial que ha vivido.


End file.
